What Do You Mean?
by Meeda
Summary: Hyuuga Hinata, gadis bully-an di SMP dan berubah saat masuk SMA. Masa lalunya memaksanya jadi gadis populer untuk menghindari bully-an. Namun didalam perjalanannya menjadi gadis populer ia menemukan masalah yang membuatnya menjadi seperti seorang detektif. Akankah ia bisa memecahkannya?


Wdym? Ⅰ :

-  
Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

Warning : cerita jelek !

.

.

 _ **Hidup tidak pernah berjalan dengan lurus  
**_  
Ada saatnya kita harus berjalan kekanan atau kekiri, dan itu adalah takdir. Kita tidak bisa berhenti berjalan karena itu artinya kita menyerah pada hidup.

Hidup di ibaratkan sebuah jalan yang panjang dan penuh dengan lika liku yang didalamnya terdapat sebuah dinding besar yang harus kita lewati. Dinding yang membuat kita patah semangat dan kehilangan harapan...dan saat itu yang kita butuhkan hanya seorang teman.

Teman yang dapat dipercaya... 

**What Do You Mean?  
Koukou  
**

"Hiks...besok perpisahan kita"

"Aaa...aku nggak mau pisah sama kalian"

"Kami juga...hiks hiks..."

Hinata menengok ke belakang. Sinetron batinnya. Iri, sebenarnya itulah yang dirasakan gadis cantik bersurai indigo ini. Entah apa salahnya sejak di Shougakkou ia memang menjadi bahan bully-an teman temannya

Dan entah kenapa juga teman temannya hanya memandang lemah dirinya walau sebenarnya dia gadis kuat buktinya dia bisa bertahan dari bully-an mereka

Hari ini perpisahan anak kelas 3 Chuugakou, dan ia juga belum tau akan melanjutkan studi kemana. Semua sekolah sama saja, sama sama memiliki murid yang jahat dan suka membully orang. Lebih baik home schooling aja pikirnya

Hinata tau kalau dirinya bukan dari keluarga yang miskin dan biasa biasa saja. Hyūga adalah keluarga yang kaya bahkan kekayaannya dapat membeli 50 apartemen sekaligus

Tapi apa yang salah dari dirinya, kenapa ia selalu di bully. Apa dia selalu lemah lembut terhadap semua orang. Kenapa juga Hinata selalu membiarkan itu semua, apa karena dia terlalu polos pikirannya terlalu sempit atau masih dalam batas anak anak.

Hinata berjalan menuju paroki (tempat perpisahan dilangsungkan) dan mendapati kerumunan fans dari anak terpopuler di sekolahnya

"Sasuke...my oh my..."

"Kami-sama, Sasuke-kun ganteng banget"

"Oh, ya ampun ya ampun"

Begitulah teriakan para fans perempuannya Sasuke ketika turun daripanggung. Uchiha Sasuke playboy sekolah yang menjabat sebagai ketua OSIS di kelas 2 kemarin, anak kesayangan para guru sekaligus saingan terberat Hinata dalam peringkat terbaik di sekolahnya

Hinata duduk menunggu giliran memandangi anak-anak yang naik ke atas panggung yang selalu mendapat tepuk tangan dari teman temannya, Hinata tersenyum. Miris sekali, disini hanya aku yang sendirian. Batinnya

Tidak ingin menjatuhkan air mata, Hinata menepuk dadanya sampai ia merasakan sesak dan akhirnya menjatuhkan air mata.

"Hyuuga Hinata, silahkan naik ke atas panggung"

Hinata mengelap air matanya. Cepat-cepat ia berjalan ke atas panggung dan setelah di atas panggung...

Krik krik krik

Ya ampun. Huh. Hinata menghela nafas sangat panjang. Padahal ia mempersiapkan ini sejak malam sampai ia tidak bisa tidur, dan yang terjadi tidak ada yang menyoraki atau tepuk tangan, atau sekedar senyum mungkin

Padahal Hinata nervous-nya setengah mati waktu naik ke panggung tapi yang ia dapatkan tidak sebanding dengan pengorbanannya. Semuanya hening tanpa suara sampai Hinata turun dari panggung dengan perasaan kecewa

Tangga pertama

Tangga kedua

Dan

"Hinata-sama..." teriak seorang gadis dari kejauhan

Hinata menghentikan langkahnya dan menengok ke belakang. Gadis itu menghampiri Hinata

"Selamat ya senpa, kau lulus dengan nilai terbaik tahun ini" Gadis itu mengulurkan bunga yang ia pegang.

Dengan ragu, Hinata mengambil bunga itu "Arigatō gozaimasu"

"Hai senpai. Jangan pernah lupakan aku ya !"

"Yosh"

Semua murid tercengang. Bisik bisik namun masih terdengar sangat ricuh di ruangan itu. Terlebih Sakura dan Ino yang suka membully Hinata seakan tak ingin kalah meributkan suasana disana.  
Guru-guru menenangkan suasana

Gadis itu pergi sambil tersenyum. Meski belum tahu namanya namun Hinata yakin gadis itu adalah gadis utusan malaikat yang didatangkan Kami-Sama khusus untuknya (?)

.

Hinata mendengar suara berisik di luar kamarnya.  
Ini masih subuh dan udara dingin membuatnya  
mengacuhkan suara itu dan bergulung di selimut  
hangatnya.

Cklek

Suara pintu dibuka, Hinata mengernyit kemudian mengintip dari balik selimutnya. Didepan pintu tepat berdiri seorang laki laki dengan postur tegap yang dikenalinya

"Heh, bangun tukang tidur"

Kontan ia langsung menyibak selimutnya dan memeluk sosok yang sangat di rindukannya sampai sosok itu kehilangan keseimbangan dan jatuh ke lantai bersama dengan Hinata diatasnya. Gerakan Hinata benar benar secepat kilat. Laki-laki itu cuma bisa mengelus rambut Hinata

"Emm...udah?" katanya lalu mencoba mengangkat tubuh Hinata yang menimpanya. Berat, walau Hinata termasuk gadis terkecil diantara teman temannya tapi dia cukup berisi

"Neji-nii kenapa tidak bilang mau kesini kan aku bisa memasakkan sesuatu untuk niichan atau—" seketika omelan Hinata di potong oleh kakaknya

"Kalau bilang namanya bukan surprise" ucapnya sambil tersenyum lembut

"Kenapa pagi sekali datangnya, pesawatnya berangkat jam berapa?" ucapnya seraya menunjuk ke jam weker diatas meja belajarnya

Neji memperhatikan kamar Hinata "sangat berbeda"

"Aish, Neji-nii selalu...akan aku bikinkan teh" Hinata berdecak kesal

"Emm arigatou"

Setelah Hinata menutup pintu, Neji mengeluarkan sesuatu dari tasnya. Dipandanginya foto orang yang sangat dirindukannya, lalu ia mengambil ponselnya dan mengetikkan sesuatu di ponselnya kemudian berlalu di balik jendela kamar Hinata sambil menempelkan ponsel ditelinganya

Beberapa menit kemudian Hinata membuka pintu dan memasukki kamarnya, Neji sudah terduduk rapi di kursi meja belajarnya

"Oniichan, ini ocha-nya" ucapnya seraya meletakkan teh dihadapan kakaknya

"Arigatou Hina-choukawaii"

Ting

Neji mengedipkan mata

"Oh my" ucap Hianta menepuk pundak kakaknya dengan buku

Neji tertawa kecil. Hinata diam

"Sudah punya tujuan?" Ucap Neji tiba tiba membuat Hinata menghela nafas

Hinata menggeleng "semua sekolah sama saja"

Neji diam mencoba memahami perkataan Hinata. Sebenarnya Neji tidak tau kalau selama ini Hinata di bully disekolahannya. Karena Neji tidak tinggal di Jepang, ia membantu bisnis ayahnya sambil bersekolah di Korea. Jangankan Neji, ibunya saja tidak tahu yang selama ini terjadi pada Hinata disekolahannya

Selama ini mereka mengenal Hinata sebagai gadis aktif yang selalu tersenyum di depan mereka. Tapi siapa sangka gadis aktif bisa menjadi bahan bully-an

"Bagaimana kalau di Konoha Gakuen?"

Hinata kaget "mustahil bisa masuk kesana"

"Menyerah sebelum mencoba?" Neji menoleh kepada Hinata yang masih bimbang "Kamu pasti bisa"

Neji bangkit dari tempat duduknya "Oke, Hina selamat berjuang besok" ucapnya sambil menutup pintu

Hinata masih bengong, ucapan Neji barusan merupakan semangat untuknya. Neji benar dia gadis yang mempunyai kepintaran dan kekayaan, dia pasti bisa jadi populer.

Cukup sudah ia tidak ingin di bully lagi seperti cerita lamanya di Chuugakkou. Besok adalah hari baru, hari dimana ia akan memulai segalanya dan dihari itu ia tidak ingin mendengar cerita ia dibully lagi

Ia harus bangkit dan menunjukkan kemampuannya. Ia harus bisa menyingkirkan kelemahannya, ia harus bisa membuktikan kalau dia gadis aktif yang sesungguhnya sama seperti yang ia tunjukkan kepada keluarganya selama ini

Harus !

Hinata berdiri dan menggenggam tangannya di atas. Kuat kuat ia berteriak

"Aku harus menjadi populer"

"Hinata, ada apa? Berisik sekali?" ucap kaasannya dengan kesal

"Ti-tidak ada apa apa kaasan"

Hinata cepat cepat merangkak naik ke kasurnya dan segera menarik selimutnya takut takut kalau kaasan-nya mengomel lebih panjang lagi

.

Pukul 08:20

Tap tap tap tap

Suara grasak grusuk dan langkah kaki yang hampir kepleset karena buru buru.

Kali ini Hinata melibatkan adiknya, Hanabi yang ikut panik gara gara tingkah lakunya. Hanabi terpaksa ikut kepleset gara gara tingkah laku kakaknya. Dari tingkah laku Hinata, dapat disimpulkan bahwa dia

Bangun kesiangan

"Neechan, stop"

Seketika Hinata diam terpaku dengan posisi hampir terjatuh

"Apaan?" ucap Hinata sambil membenarkan posisinya

"Neechan bikin bingung. Sebenarnya sedang apa?" ucap Hanabi jengkel

"Aish, pikirkan sendiri" Hinata melanjutkan acara grasak grusuknya

Hanabi hanya bisa menghela nafas lalu mendongak untuk melihat jam dinding

Toeng

Betapa terkejutnya ia bahwa sekarang sudah menunjukkan pukul 08:30, itu artinya pendaftaran ke Chuugakkou akan di buka 15 menit lagi. Grasak grusuknya jadi bertambah gara-gara bangun kesiangan, biasanya tidak begini tapi ini semua karena kedatangan Neji yang tiba tiba pada jam 3 pagi tadi

Sementara semua keluarga grasak grusuk, berlarian kesana kemari sampe hampir kepleset. Neji masih dengan tenangnya melanjutkan mimpi yang sudah mengelilingi dunia

.

Konoha Gakuen

Konoha Gakuen atau lebih dikenal dengan KG, merupakan sekolah terfavorit bagi setiap pelajar di Jepang terlebih mancanegara. Sekolah ini menyediakan pendaftaran 1 minggu bagi setiap anak yang ingin mendaftar jalur prestasi akademik maupun nonakademik. Sekolah ini juga merupakan sekolah yang memiliki berbagai macam fasilitas super lengkap dan mewah

Hinata menampakkan kakinya di aula sekolah. Pandangan matanya tak luput dari beberapa murid kalangan atas yang mendaftar disana. Tak terlebih pemandangan aula sangat menakjubkan bagaikan istana milik pangeran William

Aulanya saja sebesar ini apalagi dalamnya. Batin Hinata kagum

Hinata memasukki lorong pendaftaran, suasana tak kalah ricuh di dalamnya. Banyak anak anak yang sedang mengisi formulir, mengantri di loket, dan sebagainya

Buakhhh...

"oh my" Hinata memegangi pundaknya "Gomen ne, gomennasai" ucap Hinata sambil menundukkan kepala 90°

Orang itu tidak menjawab, ia langsung pergi meninggalkan Hinata yang masih menunduk

Hinata, menengok kebelakang. Namun tidak menemukan laki laki itu. Benar benar misterius dan tidak tau minta maaf, padahal yang salah disini bukan cuma aku. Batin Hinata kesal

Tiba tiba Hinata melihat sapu tangan ungu yang tergeletak di lantai dan ia mengambilnya, ia sangat yakin kalau itu milik seseorang yang ia tabrak tadi. Tapi masalahnya seseorang itu siapa dan ia pergi kemana

Hinata mengambilnya dan memasukkannya kedalam sakunya. Hinata kembali berjalan

.

"Kembali lagi besok untuk mengerjakan tes akademikmu ya" ujar panitia pendaftaran itu

"Ya !"ucap Hinata bersemangat lalu berbalik dan berjalan menuju pagar sekolah

Kringgg kriiinnggg

Hinata melihat layar teleponnya

'Si Menyebalkan'

Ia mengangkatnya "Mosh—"

"Moshi moshi Hina-chan. Bagaimana hari ini sudah mendapat sekolah baru?" Ucap laki laki itu memotong pembukaan Hinata

"Ya"

Hanya jawab itu tapi laki laki itu tak ambil pusing, ia melanjutkan pertanyaan dengan senangnya "Bagaimana kalau nanti malam nonton bioskop, akan kujemput"

"Gomen" tolak Hinata dengan nada pelan

"Judulnya tokei" ucapnya merayu Hinata

Film kesukaanku. Batin Hinata  
"Eng..." Hinata menimbang nimbang "jangan sampai telat"

"Siap, jam 7 di depan rumahmu. Sampai ketemu nanti Hina-chan" ucap laki laki itu kemudian menutup teleponnya

Hinata menghela nafas. Sebenarnya ia tidak ingin diajak oleh laki laki menyebalkan teman kakaknya itu

Tanpa Hinata sadari seseorang di belakangnya telah menguping pembicaraannya. Entah ada maksud apa ia menguping

.

Suasana ricuh, cahaya remang remang, dentuman musik yang memabukkan, serta kupu-kupu malam yang menggoda merupakan suasana yang sering ditemui oleh 4 orang yang sedang menempati meja nomer 15 ini

Raut wajah mereka menggambarkan jika mereka sedang serius atau mungkin sangat serius sampai sampai beberapa wanita yang menggodanya di cuekkinya begitu saja. Bagaikan angin lalu, padahal mereka sedang tidak melakukan apapun selain minum dan minum

"Dia pasti sangat cantik" Akasuna Sasori tiba tiba memecah keheningan

"Iya dan akan kumiliki, secepatnya" balas laki laki berambut pirang dengan percaya diri

Deidra menuang minumannya "wow wow wow, pede banget"

"Aku yakin dia tidak akan bisa menolakku" ucap cowok berambut pirang pede

"Lalu kapan?—"

"Belum" ucap laki laki berambut pirang itu memandang sekumpulan cewek yang sedang menari disana

"Jangan lama lama" kali ini Sabaku Gaara yang dari tadi diam, mulai angkat bicara

"Emm"

Deidra menatap laki laki berambut pirang itu "Ngomong-ngomong apa rencanamu?"

Cowok berambut pirang tu menyeringai "Sementara tidak ada"

Hening sejenak. Mereka sama sama menikmati minumannya

Sasori tersenyum "mau pergi kan? Kenapa belum siap siap?"

"Pertanyaanmu kelihatan seperti mengusir"

"Sedikit" jawab Sasori tenang

Gaara dan Deidra memalingkan wajahnya. Selalu begini kalau bertemu. Batin mereka

.

Beginilah kegiatan Hinata sebelum diajak nonton film

Belajar

Benar benar gadis yang rajin, bahkan sangat rajin. Biasanya ia bangun pagi pagi sekali hanya untuk menyapu rumahnya kadang memasak atau mencuci walau dirumahnya ada pembantu tapi ia tetap tidak ingin menjadi gadis manja. Ia harus kuat sekuat ia mencoba menahan bully-an teman temannya

"Sudah selesai diringkas sekarang tinggal di tempel kedinding dan yang sobekkan ini akan kubawa dalam perjalanan nonton nanti" gumam Hinata

Dengan lincah Hinata mengambil solasi dan di keletkan ke kertas itu lalu ditrmpelkan ke dinding. Satu persatu dengan sabar dan teliti, ia membaca ulang lalu menghafalkannya

"Nihongo sudah, butsurigaku sudah, lalu tinggal suugaku"

Tik tok

1 jam terlewat

Tik tok

2 jam terlewat

Tik tok

3 jam terlewat

"Selesai" ucapnya bersemangat

Hinata meletakkan kembali buku bukunya dan mengambil handuk untuk mandi

..

Kalau biasanya para cewek bakal kesusahan nyari baju buat nonton tapi beda dengan Hinata. Blue jeans panjang dipadukan baju santai warna pink sangat cocok walau sederhana.

Cklek

Seseorang membuka pintunya menampilkan wajah yang sangat dikenalinya

"Mau pergi kencan dengan pacar"

Hinata terlonjak kaget "aish, Neji-nii bisa ketuk pintu dulu? Ne, mengejutkan saja"

"Hati-hati" Neji memotong kalimatnya kemudian berjalan mendekati Hinata "dia playboy"

Hinata tersenyum "memangnya dia tipeku?"

Neji mendudukkan dirinya di kursi "Begitukah?"

Hinata menepuk pundak Neji sedikit kencang "Neji-nii ! Ne, lupakan saja"

Neji tertawa pelan sambil mengeluarkan gadgednya "Emm, cepat keluar kau sudah ditunggu"

Hinata berjalan keluar kamarnya sementara Neji masih sibuk dengan gadgednya, ia mengutak ngatik ponselnya sepertinya ia mencari sebuah nomer untuk di telfon.

.

"Pop cron?"

"Sudah kenyang" tolak Hinata sambil mengeluarkan kertas dari sakunya

"Apa itu" tanya Otsutsuki Toneri, disamping Hinata langsung menyambar kertas itu

"Na...Toneri-sama"Hinata mencoba meraih kertas yang di pegang Toneri

Toneri membuka kertas itu, sedikit terkejut namun kemudian tertawa "Apaan ini"

Hinata merebut kertas itu lalu memasukkannya kembali ke dalam sakunya "Tidak terlalu penting"

Toneri menepuk pelan kepala Hinata, membuat Hinata mengernyitkan dahi. Toneri kembali tertawa

"Kau ini, mau nonton apa mau sekolah?" ucap Toneri meledek

Sebenarnya kertas yang dipegang Hinata merupakan kertas hasil ringkasannya belajar tadi. Niatnya memang untuk dipelajari kembali, tapi Toneri malah mengejeknya.

"Sshh..." geram Hinata kemudian meninggalkan Toneri yang masih tertawa

"Yaa...Hinata. Begitu saja marah" ucap Toneri menyusul Hinata

.

Sementara itu disebuah kafe tempat biasanya anak muda nongkrong, yang kebetulan tempatnya lagi rame banget. Tapi tampaknya sepadang kekasih ini pengen yang jauh dari keramaian buktinya mereka memesan tempat VIP

"Aku kangen banget" gadis itu memeluk mesra

"Aku juga"

"Aku dengar kamu mau pindah sekolah, dimana?"

Laki-laki itu menatap suasana luar cafe yang penuh dengan keindahan menarik

"Hiro Gakuen"

"Wah wah wah, seleramu memang tinggi sekali ya" ucap gadis itu melemparkan senyumannya

Laki-laki itu membalas demgan tersenyum, namun matanya tak berpaling dari keindahan diluar kafe yang ia lihat dari jendela bersama gadis itu

"Sayangnya kita tidak satu sekolah, Neji-kun"

"Mm? Memangnya kau daftar sekolah dimana?"

Gadis itu tersenyum "belum tau, tapi saat ini aku sudah mendaftar 3 sekolahan. Aku harap salah satu diantara sekolahan itu menerimaku"

"Pasti ada"

Gadis itu menepuk bahu Neji pelan kemudian bergelayutan manja di lengannya "Arigatou"

.

Toneri sedari tadi tampak gelisah. Berulang kali ia mencoba mengganti posisi duduknya, namun sepertinya tidak juga mendapat posisi yang nyaman untuknya. Sementara Hinata hanya diam memandangi tingkah laku Toneri

Sesekali Toneri berteriak karena film yang mereka tonton saat ini adalah film horor. Hinata hanya menghela nafas karena ia sama sekali tidak tertarik dengan film itu. Rencananya memang sesudah nonton film Tokei, ia akan pulang namun Toneri memaksanya untuk nonton film lagi

Merasa bosan, Hinata bangkit dan meninggalkan tempatnya. Toneri yang menyadarinya langsung bangkit dan menututi Hinata.

Toneri meraih tangan Hinata "Apaan sih?"

"Jangan ditinggal"

"Takut?" ucap Hinata kesal

Toneri mengangguk. Hinata memutar bola matanya "Lepas, aku mau ke toilet" Hinata berlari keluar ruangan

Toneri berlari menututi Hinata "Hina-chan, jangan ditinggal"

Brakkk...

"Aaarrgghhh..." ucap mereka bersamaan

"Gomen, gomennasai" Hinata menundukkan kepala dalam dalam

"Ya"

Tidak seperti biasanya Hinata jika menabrak seseorang akan menunduk lebih lama dan membiarkan orang itu berlalu namun kali ini ia mendongak untuk melihat orang itu.

Hinata melongo

Ganteng banget, oh kami-sama aku tidak bermimpi kan? Dia pangeran dari kerajaan mana ya? Batinnya

"Yaa, oi..." cowok itu melambaikan tangannya di depan wajah Hinata yang masih bengong terpesona pada ketampanan orang di depannya

"Hina-chan..." teriak seseorang dari kejauhan membuyarkan lamunan Hinata

Seseorang itu mendekat dan menampakkan dirinya lebih jelas. Seketika pandangan dua laki laki itu bertemu. Masing masing memasang wajah terkejutnya

"Kau"

 **To Be Continued  
** -

Ini perbaikkan tapi cuma sedikit, ini juga dibantuin sama temenku yang minta aku buat nge-post cerita jepang. Disitu kebanyakkan yang aku ceritain karakternya Hinata yang lainnya masih belum. Maaf kalau masih jelek, aku bakal perbaikin lagi.

TOLONG RIVIEWNYA !

Sangat terimakasih untuk Sena Ayuki dan Kunaishi Rena


End file.
